Maybe, it's a Good Thing After All
by FandomSupporter15
Summary: Collections of one-shots and interconnected one-shots for the two 1-A students, Fumikage Tokoyami and Tsuyu Asui. (Friend)Shipping of TokoTsuyu. [I DO NOT OWN COVER; BELONGS TO TSUKIKO ON WEHEARTIT]
1. They could be

**I love this fandom right now! I'm so glad to see more of IzuOcha contribution, more fan art, ana little more fanfics (unless I'm haven't check AO3 lately), and overall more fans coming on board with the ship!**

 **On a different note. This is for my selfish reason and shipping desire for making this collection: I need more TokoTsuyu.**

 **I've seen so many wonderful fan art of the two, but there's one fanfic that mainly focus on them. I've also read different BNHA fanfic that would add bits of TokoTsuyu, still not enough for my (friend)shipping heart.**

* * *

Two students of U.A. have some things in common, specifically their quirk appearance and personality. They're in the same class, yet they haven't exchange words with one another, but acknowledged one another for the fact their classmates and their quirks.

If they hold at least one conversation, it would be enough for the two animal-like humans to realize they have more in common than just two generic reasons: manifesting individual quirks and being classmates.

Tsuyu Asui, first year student of U.A and in class 1-A. Her reason for being a hero is to help support and fight alongside the friends and colleague she soon make in her U.A. debut. With long hair of teal with her strands at the bottom tied into a ribbon, big round eyes with onyx orbs, and some characteristics similar to a frog. She have a calm and independent personality, and is little social and is not one to judge at all. She also is a straightforward girl who speaks whatever is on her mind, doesn't beat around the bush, and very open on her thoughts and opinions.

Fumikage Tokoyami, first year student of U.A and in class 1-A. His reason is to help his friends and colleagues as he protect the people from the shadows. With the head appearance of a bird, unintentionally narrow eyes with crimson pupils, and have a dark quirk. Despite having the intimidating eyes, he's a calm and enjoyable boy to hang out. His shadow have a similar bird-like appearance as its owner. Never fear for dark shadow, who actually is a playful companion to have around as well, but just mind about the time of day when things get to out of control.

"Oh, sorry about." Tsuyu apologize to a classmate she accidentally bumped into. Turning her head to meet someone she haven't expect to see someone who goes to her school.

"It's fine." Tokoyami replied calmly as he gave the frog girl a quick bow. When he look at her dress attire, he notice it the school uniform of U.A. "You're a U.A student too?"

"Yeah. I'm a first year student."

"Same as me." The dark bird boy state the obvious. For a half-introverted boy, he's making some successful small talks. "Mind that I ask you what class are you in?"

"I believe class...1-A."

"Guess this makes you the first familiar face to see in class soon."

"I guess this goes the same for me." She gave Fumikage a small grin as he gave her an acknowledging hum. Both turning away from each other and stare straight ahead.

And they both, without another word, walk next to each other to their destined classroom.

Of course they have their differences, for they are their own person. But if you really think about it... they could be really good friends if they communicated with each other a little more.

May the day that their path of heroism cross each other.

* * *

 **Review what you think! Thanks for reading! Please drop some criticism for I what I'm missing on my writing.**

 **I have yet to find a fitting cover for this collection, but I hope you guys like what I have.**


	2. Two Kinds of People

**Thanks for reading! BROTP TokoTsuyu is for the win!**

* * *

There are two kind people who are gonna stand out than the rest. The only reason is either that person is someone you're familiar with, or that person stands out by a whole completely different reason. Whether by academic, a sort of action, or by personalities.

But being that it's U.A., with students and their various quirks, it's hard to be single out as different unless your academic grades is outstanding or your action show who you're truly are.

It's Tsuyu second day of U.A, and she haven't familiarize with the rest of her classmates, although there are a few who she recognized from the entrance exam.

Izuku Midoriya was the most recognizable, for he made a huge appearance of defeating the zero-point robot with one punch, though he cause damage to himself as well. Katsuki Bakugou is another one because of his high score during the exam.

And then there's those who stands out for a completely different reason. Her French-Japanese classmate, Yuuga Aoyama, is the best example. Bright blonde hair, sparkling eyes, and his quirk of blasting a glittery laser beam out of his belly button. The concept definition of a _shining star._ Not to mention the air and vibe around him is sparkling. Speaking of sparkling, the French-blonde is posing in the most _fabulous_ way possible to be notice. His classmate gave their share of snickers, giggles, and chuckles. And all three weren't responding in a way of insulting Yuuga, but actually boosted his self-esteem as his glittered aura wink and blink more often.

After she stopped watching Yuuga's light up scene. The frog girl she can't help but feel a little out of place, causing her to be a little nervous, despite having a calm composure on the outside. She continued looking all around from the back of the classroom, to see anyone else she knows that could ease her inner worry. She give another round of scanning the classroom. And a certain bird-head student caught her eyes.

The boy with the shadow quirk was sitting by himself in his desk far from hers. Closing his eyes as he begin deep-thinking with his upper body leaning back against his chair and his arms cross for comfort. It was as if he was in a world of his own, a personal space bubble of his.

'It's him.' Her brain pop up a remembrance of him being the first familiar face, but hasn't gotten his name yet.

What's funny. Yuuga sat near Fumikage and their contrast is greatly obvious. But the punchline is the person the frog girl would most likely and ironically noticed is the boy in his glory of darkness.

She continue observing him, wondering if he's nervous as well as her. as the moment continues, it seem he haven't notice someone staring at him. Tsuyu contemplates on whether she should walk over and get to know him, seeing that he was by himself.

As she was getting up from her seat. The door open revealing a boy with curly forest green hair. Everyone eyes, including her own, direct toward the boy who just entered with a bewilder expression, and soon they all gather up to ask him question and compliment him on his quirk and self-sacrifice tactic.

The teal-haired girl was gonna ignore the majority and head straight for the gothic-bird classmate. But a shape-mutant student named Kouji Kouda beat her to it as he took a seat in front of his, and begin having small talk with one another. The shadow-user seem to conversing well and listen intently, seeing that Kouji is talking very timidly with some gesture of sign language.

Tsuyu was a little thrown off that someone got to Tokoyami first. But she's glad that her first familiar classmate is gonna do fine. And so she went to join in the little paparazzi of the All for One successor instead.

Later she befriended the first couple of friends in her class, gravity manipulator Ochako Uraraka, and Acid-user Mina Ashido.

Unknown to the frog girl. Fumikage Tokoyami was thinking the same thing as her in whether to approach her and get to know the first classmate he encountered.

* * *

 **I honestly don't know how to feel about this chapter, like did I hit the mark or what..? I like to get some critisms for the sake of improving my writing skills, so review are much appreciated. I might as well re-write it later on.**

 **Thanks for reading as always!**


	3. Tokoyami's Small Talk

Tokoyami's conversation

Being that it's the second day of U.A high school, you haven't really gotten used to the new environment.

Aside from the shadow quirk who have a mind of its own, Fumikage Tokoyami is no different than any new people in a new school.

Sitting in his desk second a desk away from the window. He looks like he's like any typically bored person that stares out the window one side of the classroom have decorated with. He look around to see if there's anyone who have a humanoid appearance like him, and so far no one yet. But he does see his 'human' looking classmates talking to one another so casually, as if they all became instant buddies with one another.

Despite the calm and intimidating outer layer of his well being, he's rather nervous and awkward being the only person not involving himself in socializing. He quickly glance at random spots of the room. Finally and out of random luck, his eyes quickly pass by a teal-haired frog girl, he did a double take to see he wasn't seeing an illusion of a familiar classmate.

And it officially was the girl he encountered yesterday. Long teal hair with the bottom strands all nicely tied into a bow, large round black eyes, and a calm posture as she sit in her desk. She looks like she already adapted to the new environment.

'She looks like she got everything figure out...' Tokoyami input his comment on the frog girl. Then he look around the classroom, seeing everyone easily switching to new people to have a conversation with.

'Might as well...' The bird-head student mentally prepared himself to get up from his seat to talk to the teal-haired girl.

But was stop when a hand grab onto a chair in front of Tokoyami's desk. Slowly sitting down in that chair is a large rock looking mutant with timid eyes and smile.

"Hello." Tokoyami greets as the other simply wave.

"I'm Kouji Kouda." He speaks in a formal timid voice.

"Nice to meet you... I'm Tokoyami Fumikage."

And they sat there in a silence for a few seconds. Neither of them spoken another words.

"Pretty crazy." Kouda begins the conversation. "Being able to enroll into one of Japan's elite high school."

"I would be lying if I didn't say so myself."

Soon the door opened revealing a boy with curly green hair. Everyone ,except Kouda and Tokoyami, drop whatever conversations the people were having, and head over to question the All of One successor.

And one person who stood out from the little paparazzi was a girl with quirks of a frog. The bird-head student took notice and continue on watching the girl.

'There she go.'

"That must be the one-punch boy, over there."

"Wha— it seem to be so." The bird boy lost a moment of composure.

"Sorry, were you looking at someone else?"

"...Not really."

And they continue watching and overhearing the questions being thrown at the green-haired.

Well Tokyami continued looking at the girl with frog quirks.

And seeing her smiling and joining in the group.

He knows she's gonna do just fine.

* * *

 **Sorry there wasn't much but Tokoyami's and Kouda's conversation. I had something going on but that would destroy this chapter overall. So I hope you didin't mind the tiny TokoTsuyu moment...of them acknowledging that they're classmates. Next chapter gonna have simple TokoTsuyu fluff!**


	4. The Fateful Train Ride Home

**I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A REALLY LONG TIME! ABouuuTT a MooNTHhhh...? Life been getting in the way along with my motivation. So here's another interconnected one-shot of our lovely TokoTsuyu!**

 **Credits**

 **Boku no Hero Academia — Kouhei Horikoshi**

* * *

Our two animal-like heroes haven't gotten to know each other... well not much in the least.

The new information that they have on each other, is they know what their quirks are and what their hero costume look like. Thanks to the combat lesson hosted by the all mighty powerful All Might from earlier, and the luck that Fumikage and Tsuyu got pair up as Team D.

 **-DURING THE COMBAT LESSON-**

"So we're the team hero." Tsuyu begins the conversation as the two walk down to their designated building, where they're up against Team E

"First classmates, and now teammates... what a small world." The dark bird mumbled to himself. The girl beside him didn't hear him, so she assume he gave her a hum.

During their walk. They got a good opinion on each other hero costumes.

Fumikage's impression on Tsuyu's costume, look similar as a diver suit with the tight suit and goggles on her head. And the different shades complement nicely with her teal hair.

Tsuyu's impression of Fumikage's costume, was that it look too simple. Just a very large black cloak covering his whole being, except his head and neck, which the neck have a red choker wrap around it. It gave the the vibe of mysterious, for anyone else to continue guess what quirk is he hiding underneath his costume.

When they both got the signal from their teacher to enter the building. Walking through the entrance, it was dark where you barely see there's a corridor thanks to the sunlight from outside.

"So how should we go about this...?" Tokoyami examine the hall before looking at his partner for any suggestions.

"Let's see..." Tsuyu notice there's some huge cracks on the wall along with huge pipeline. Her eyes widen as she came up with an idea that could help them.

They didn't have time to talk previously of what their quirks are. For both of them to take action earlier, gave them both the surprise.

She didn't let her partner know what she's doing. Walking up to the closest wall near her, she made use of one her characteristic frog quirk, sticking one hand after another, then attaching her feet to the wall before climbing any higher.

"I can cling to any surfaces. Then maybe I could sneak up and spy on our opponents. Also this way, it'll be harder for them to sneak a surprise attack on me." And Tsuyu begin crawling on the walls.

Tokoyami instantly got the picture to her plan. One side of his beak lifted up as a smirk.

'Smart move.' He mentally compliment the frog girl. "Let's go down further. From what we heard from All Might, there's more than one corridor to the weapon." His smirk never left his face, even in all seriousness during the test.

Eventually they walk further down where the sunlight have dimmed and there was provided light further within the building.

"I think this should be good." The dark bird proceed with the plan that he had in mind, along with Tsuyu's plan. He look up to find the frog girl climbing ahead of him.

"Let's go."

The moment he said those signaling words. Tsuyu stop her track and turn her head back to her partner.

"Did you say something—" She stopped mid-sentence when her eyes froze in place with what she just witness.

Two large black hands and arms shoot out from below his cloak, forming an illusion of the replacement of his real arms. Usually it would frighten anyone at first glance, but not his partner, for Her onyx eyes widen astoundingly.

'Amazing...' The teal-haired girl didn't have time to idle and admire the shadow's power, for she have a role to play in their combat lesson.

"Asui! You go on ahead. I'm gonna go see if there's a back way or another access to the weapon." Tokoyami command as he sprinted ahead of her, and taking one of the corridor in the room.

"Okay!"

After School.

All student of 1-A became more sociably with one another after class time with All Might have ended. Some bonded more than before, other recently befriended their classmates, and there's even seem to be small groups already formed.

"Everyone quirk was freakin' insane!"

"I got so hyped when our team were chosen next to fight! Especially since we were after Bakugou's and Midoriya's fight."

"Seriously, there were people with top-notch quirks; not only Bakugou's, but there was Todoroki's as well."

"Hahaha, I instantly lost when he froze the whole building."

"We were able to secure our weapon, thanks to Sero's tape maze— well, spider web."

'Everyone still talking about the combat lesson?' Tokoyami continuously listen to the compliments each of his classmates are giving to each other.

"Tsuyu! You did incredible when you sneak up on Kirishima and Sero!" A jovial girly voice grab his attention when she mention the frog girl. "You were only an arm length away from victory... so close!" The girl speaking was a female student and classmate of theirs, with wild pink hair and invert color eyes with yellow pupils, Mina Ashido. Her appearance is similar to an alien due to her light pink skin and horns sticking out of her head, but she shown to be like everyone else, a normal happy-to-lucky high school girl.

"I was really close... gotta hand it to Hanta, taping so many strips around the weapon makes it hard to not get tangle in it." Tsuyu compliment the tape-power boy. "If only we had a little more time...and Hanta haven't noticed me on the walls."

He gotta agree with her. He couldn't aid his partner when his shadow hands were dealing with the solidifying Eijirou and sharp-eyed Sero whose accuracy to tied his hands and trap the teal-haired girl was impressive.

"Sounds like there won't an end about it. Especially the first trial of Midoriya versus Bakugou." The bird-head turn to the owner of the voice, then look up to see the tallest student, Shouji Mezou, the student who went second in battle. Even surprised him again when the tall arm mutant move his eyes down, pinpointing to where he's speaking, which was a mouth form from one of his duplicate hands.

"Well those two did make a huge commotion with those quirks of theirs. They destroyed a whole building."

"Yep...still unbelievable though."

"You did a great job too."

Shouji was shock to have someone noticed his effort

"Honestly, I didn't do much." He responded awkwardly from the compliment he received. "Todoroki was the one who blown everyone away."

"But if it weren't for your quirk's intel, he would of been wandering around the building for a while."

Underneath the mask, the tall guy was smirking as his transformed mouth did the same.

"Thanks..."

"So you're heading to the station?" Mina asked.

"Yep." Tsuyu answer.

"You go to the train station?" Mezou ask the similar question.

"Mainly yes." Tokoyami answer.

"See ya tomorrow! It was great meeting you!"

"Well, see you in class tomorrow."

"Mm, see you tomorrow."

"Later."

Both students anonymously arrive at the station, and both took different doors.

It was crowded due to the fact there were other Yuuei students and adults riding the train from work.

Fumikage grab one of the opened seats far from the door. While his shadow look around the train out of boredom. And through its white eyes, it spotted their former partner and classmate.

"Ay, ay, ay~." The lil' shadow nudge.

"What?"

The shadow points in a direction far from Fumikage's viewing eyes.

"What are you pointing at?"

Continue doing so and keep getting the same blank face from his owner.

Eventually his dark quirk had enough of making his owner searching for the girl himself. So he just stretch himself and floated above the crowd in the train, and easily found the frog girl. Diving into the small group of people to find just who he needs to see.

Tsuyu was located near the door, having a hand wrapped around metal pole that framed the seats that are filled with people sitting, and another hand on her school bag straps.

Watching the scenery passing by of the afternoon blue sky with some small clouds forming.

Her mind was filled with what to cook for dinner for her siblings and herself, along with if she would have any leftover for her parents, who usually work late.

Then she felt a tap on her head. Instinctively she look up for anyone who did that. And all see is a flat ceiling with the color of eggshell. Slight confusion etched on her face. Then check her left and right. Mid-through the lookout she saw a dark bird shadow form, but she didn't notice something odd. But she whip her head in double checking if she really see—

"Hello." Tsuyu was surprised to see a black bird with large sheer white eyes and it body crackling like fire, but instead it an embodiment of a shadow.

'Who does this little guy remind me of...?'

The lil' shadow squawk chirp with glee for finding the frog girl. His playfully float around her and continue chirping. He grab her wrist and begin leading her to where his owner is.

"Dark Shadow?" Fumikage calls out his quirk, still sitting down. He was closing his eyes for a few minutes, but instead find a black stream leaving his side, it still connected to him but the main shadow's body left wandering around the train.

'What is he doing now?'

By the time he was gonna rise from his seat. Lil' shadow return, but not without someone dragging behind.

"What are you— Asui?"

"Ah, Tokoyami." Tsuyu now fit the pieces together of who the shadow being is. She cracks a small smile. "So this is your quirk."

"Yeah..." the bird head quickly scowl at his quirk before he return his gaze to his classmate. "He have a mind of his own sometimes."

Dark Shadow just snicker in a pantomime-like manner.

"He's cute." The girl bluntly compliment the shadow, which he slowly come close to her for Tsuyu to pet him.

The teal-haired walk closer to have her hand on the metal pole near Tokoyami's seat.

And she pull out her phone to look for any recipe she could make that isn't so time consuming. One way to kill time until the train reach to her stop. Fumikage on the other had his arms crossed and his eyes closed. Well he try to but his quirk keeps bothering him. The owner look at him with agitation.

And they begin their conversation using their eyes.

'What?'

Dark Shadow tilt his head towards their classmate. In a way he's saying: 'Talk to her!'

'No.'

Dark Shadow growls at him.

'Dark Shadow retreat!'

Instead he slowly hover over the girl and pantomime his hands, preparing to push her to Fumikage's seat.

'Don't you even think about it!'

He was about to take action, but a bright light made him recoil and return to his owner.

"Did he wanted to see something?"

"Oh-um, * _ahem*,_ sorry about that. He not a bright guy to begin with." He could have sworn his quirk is grumbling about that figurative insult.

"In case your friend was wondering. I was just looking for recipe to make for tonight's dinner." Flipping her screen over to her classmate.

"You cook by yourself?"

"Not exactly. I cook for my siblings and my parents who work late most of the time. And I'm trying to find something simple to make, and that doesn't take too much time."

"I see..." He reply when he's truly thinking. 'What an independent girl...'

And the silent fills the air as the teal-haired girl continue with her online search and the bird boy sitting calmly in his seat, both waiting for their stop. Fumikage begins shifting uncomfortably for how self-consciously leaving the conversation in the air. He tried again with getting some shut eyes, but they would open and look over at the frog-power girl, still searching for the recipe of the night. Slightly blushing he break the silence with a recommendation.

"What about teriyaki salmon?"

"Hm?" Tsuyu looks up from her phone as she respond.

"I know frying...salmon only takes about less than ten minutes. In my opinion...I really like it." Fumikage and feel his cheeks beating a little when he input that interest in flavoring food.

"Maybe I'll be cooking that for tonight then." This completely caught him off guard, he whip his head toward his classmate, seeing her smiling happily.

"Well. It's just my opinion. No need to do that, for I wasn't implying you should."

"You were implying." Tsuyu lean forward to brighten her expression and fully face him with her calming smile. "You were recommending me to cook it."

Eventually the train stop at their destination, and surprisingly the two Yuuei students of humanoid animals get off the same stop. But the surprise end when they both walk off in different direction.

"I better get going before I worry my siblings." Tsuyu begin increasing the distance between her and Fumikage. As she was a couple of meters away, she turn her head back to grin. "Glad to find someone to talk to on the train ride."

The bird boy didn't know what to say. Instead he nod before walking down a different path home.

Fumikage Tokoyami didn't have the words to show happiness of befriending another classmate, but his smirk was glue on to his beak show he feels the same way as the girl with frog quirks.

* * *

 **AGAIN! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I HAVE NO EXCUSE FOR I WAS HAVING A PHRASE OF NO MOTIVATION... So this concludes the inter-connection shots of their first encounter and beginning of their friendship. I already written another chapter that is based on the official chapter of the manga, a little off course for the sake of this (friend)ship.**

 **Thanks for waiting, reading, favorite-ing, reviewing, and following! super grateful to all of you!**


	5. It's Not Your Fault

**takes place in the private training camp after the villains left with Bakugou in their capture.** **Everyone is recovering from the aftermath and before all of Yuuei first year students and staffs have to get on the bus and back into the city.**

 **But this chapter is half off the manga. So I hope you don't mind that and some potential OOC.**

 **Thank for reading, favorite-ing, following, and dropping a review. Also special thanks for joining in on the TokoTsuyu (friend)ship! Aw man it's like IzuOcha development within this fandom all over again... This is great! ٩(◕‿◕)۶**

 **Credits:**

 **My Hero Academia - Kouhei Horikoshi**

* * *

Everything happened all at once. It's was a frightful experience for all of the students at the camps, even to the teachers and pro heroes, who had felt this fear before in the beginning of the school year.

A surprise attack from the Villain Alliance, and had some new recruits during the night. Then they had a goal of kidnapping Katsuki, and succeeded right in front of the students who were so close protecting the ash-blonde. Many students got injured in the fight, and a hero supervising the students got kidnapped with a trail of blood left behind and ended where the victim was nowhere to be found.

As all the students are outside the facility with ambiance parked, helicopters hovering above the incident, and police cars parked with their drivers talking with the hero teachers. Some students carried other students to the stretcher, most huddle in group trying to comfort one another, and some just stood there at a complete loss of the situation.

"Students! May I have all of you in groups base on your class letter." Mr. Aizawa request his students, but sounded more of a command. "The buses will be here shortly for all of you to head back with the exception of those that are on the stretchers." All students of class A and B did as they're told. Fear, anxiety, and concern shaking in everyone's being.

"Is that everyone?!" Tenya asked all of his classmate, not wanting to take the time to do attendance of name calling for he's also shook about this.

Everyone look around to check on each other's classmates with some sigh of relief seeing each other still here and intact or have minor injures.

"Wait!" Ochako shout out to get everyone attention along with Mezou helping. "Where Tsu?"

"Tokoyami doesn't seem to be here either." Shouji noticed another student not presence as well.

"We gotta search for them!" The class president insist and begin revving his engine calves. But the brunette and the multi-arms was already running off into the woods.

"Uraraka! Shouji!"

Meanwhile those two are on the frantic search for their friends. The frog girl student who went missing from the group, is on the search to find the bird boy student who have been hiding from the group.

"Tokoyami!" Tsuyu calls out his surname as she walk through the rubble of what use to be a forest. Walking over, under, and from sides of ruined trees. Her heart was beating so fast and her emotions were in a jumble. First was a panic from the announcement of a group of villains ambushing onto the training ground, which was suppose be a secret location, then fear for she and Ochako got attack by a crazy girl who's quirk is unknown but have a skills when it come to using a blade, and then defeat for one of their classmate got kidnapped and let the villains obtained their main goal. But all of them don't matter right now, she have to find Fumikage!

"Where did you go?" Looking around as her surrounding worsen. More fallen trees, some have burn marks or some been smashed into splinters, and then she see the ground have scorch marks. 'Todoroki must have did this…wasn't he with him since then?!' Her feet pick up speed following the long stride of ashes.

In the end she finds a person's back. The back of the head have some sharp edges, similar to a bird's head.

"Tokoyami!" She let no time be wasted no time as she made a beeline for her classmates. But a dark fire-like flickering hand rose in front of her face, stopping her from her goal that is three feet away. Soon more of the dark shadowing hand whole form appear in front of her eyes.

"Lil' Shadow?" Dark shadow look at the frog girl through sorrow eyes, and responding with a weak trill. The teal-haired girl look over the its shoulder to see the shadow's owner sitting on one of the fallen tree, his head down, back slouching, and his shoulders slumped in such a depressing state. Thinning her lips together, she walk pass Dark shadow, jumping over the log, and turn around to face Fumikage, crouching down to get a better view of his cover face.

"Tokoyami." Calmly calling out to get the bird boy's attention. He move a couple of his fingers to reveal an open eye to see Tsuyu in front of him.

"Asui..." Surprise to see someone to come looking for him, like why? After his failure in controlling his quirk during the fight… He wouldn't be surprise if his own classmates fear him, running away from him, and avoiding any form of contact connected to him.

"I told you many times, call me Tsuyu." She lightly reprimand him, mainly joking around, but to no avail did Fumikage crack a smile.

"Why are you here?" Guess there was no point of trying to lighten the mood.

"We need to head back, we're about to head home." He stay still sitting on the log, his hands still covering his eyes. "Everyone's worry about you." This perk his ears hearing the reason.

"Not true…" He disregard it. "I… I couldn't control Dark Shadow, my emotions… and I almost killed everyone… How can I face them…?"

"Everyone understands."

"People are gonna avoid me… I'm gonna be alone…"

"Fumikage, that's not-"

"It's because I'm so weak." At this point he started trembling in his position. "Maybe I'm better off alone."

"STOP IT." Tsuyu's voice heighten to a wary tone.

He grit his teeth as he spat out a sorrowful statement. Blurting out his frustration and grief.

 **"I should have never decided to become a her—"**

" **STOP IT!** " The frog girl shoot her hands at his wrist, forcefully pulling his hands down revealing Fumikage's face. The bird boy was shock at the sudden action. He try to take them back but Tsuyu's grip wasn't going to allow that.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY YOU SHOULDN'T BECOME A HERO!" Screaming as she look up to meet the narrow eyes of her friend.

"IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT, IT WAS NEVER YOUR FAULT! YOU HAD NO CHOICE! IT COULDN'T BE HELPED THAT YOU LOST CONTROL!" She shout at her friend in concern as she tighten his wrists. "THE VILLAINS GOT THE BEST OF YOU, THEY GOTTEN THE BEST OF ALL OF US! WE ALL HEARD THIS FROM SHOUJI, AND HE AND ALL OF US UNDERSTAND WHY THIS EVENT COULDN'T BE HANDLED WELL." Tsuyu continues screaming as tears began collecting themselves in her eyes, eventually they're already streaming down her cheeks.

Tokoyami was shock seeing this teal-haired girl, right in front of him, crying… for him. He had known Tsuyu since the training combat at the beginning of the school year. Admiring how calm she stay in whatever situation was thrown at her,

thinking she had everything under control, composed, and very mature. But seeing his classmate in this current state, he felt guilty for being the reason the frog girl is in tears, and hiding himself away from his friend.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE SCARED? A BUNCH OF VILLAINS AMBUSHED US AND ALMOST KILLED US!" Continuing with her shouting to get her point across Tokoyami.

"A-AND THEY—" She stop her ongoing shouting when the last word that needed to be finish, was never said. Putting her head down and tearing her watering eyes to the ground, her grip loosened but still was clinging to his wrists. Taking a deep breath she weakly whisper: "Took Bakugou away…" Because using the word "won," was a forbidden word to use in this situation.

"When I heard everything that happened. I couldn't help but worry about you… and lil' shadow. I was scared that you wouldn't come back to us. We thought we lost you."

"I was scared I'm gonna lose you."

Then everything was quiet. No sound was made but the emotional sniffs from a Yuuei high school girl. She continues on crying as the boy in front of her stared dumbfoundedly.

Slowly processing everything that had happened tonight. Fumikage inhales some deep breaths before leaning his head forward, place his forehead on top of her head.

"Is everyone really worry about me?" He softly asked.

Tsuyu slowly move her head up, enough for her to meet his red eyes and have their foreheads come in contact with each other.

"You're our friend. Of course we're gonna be worry about you."

"Even though I was too weak to control my own quirk? Letting my emotions take over me."

"You're not weak. What you did, shows that you really care about us too." She reveal a small smile. "And it's okay to be emotional once in awhile."

"But not to the point of destroying half of the forest?"

"Maybe not to that extent." Tsuyu giggle as Fumikage chuckled. That moment their eyes met and both share genuine smiles and relief in their eyes. Then the moment became even more precious when a certain shadow being joined in the mutual feeling.

"How cute. Looks like Lil' Shadow wants to be with us." Tsuyu notice its dark presence. She turn her head away and remove one hand from the bird boy's wrist to lightly place it on top of Dark Shadow's head, receiving a shy chirp.

Fumikage did the same.

"Looks like we got a lot of apologizing to do, don't we?" Dark Shadow couldn't agree more as he caw happily. "We better go, and find Shouji."

Speak of the devil. The two animal-like students hears some trees being moved. Turning their head to the noise to then see class A-1 tallest boy and gravity manipulator made an appearance from the group of the fallen trees.

"Tsu! Tokoyami!" Ochako cries out in relief.

"We found you just in time." Shouji felt the same as the brunette.

"Ochako…!" The frog girl happy to see two of her classmates. Fumikage on the other was going rigid. The teal-haired girl turn to him, moving her hand from Dark Shadow's head to his owner's shoulder, a gesture in encouragement.

He turn to meet Tsuyu's sincere smile.

"You can do it."

Taking a deep breath, he use his free hand to release her hand that was still holding onto his wrist the whole time, and removing the other hand on his shoulder. Placing both of her small hands into his, slowly rise from his seat. Before leaving Tsuyu to obtain his objective in apologizing, he grin with gratitude for the frog girl.

"Thank you…"

The bird boy approach the multi-arm classmate, nervously glancing around until his eyes meet Shouji's. Guilt begin climbing at his throat, but Fumikage kept a stern

"I'm sorry for earlier. And thanks for protecting me from that villain too."

Underneath the mask, Mezou was grinning, but his mouth was transfer to one of his transformed duplicate hand.

"It cool. I'm glad to know one of my friends is unharmed." The tall boy put a hand on the shorter's one shoulder.

"We should head back before anyone else goes searching for me and Uraraka."

"Yeah."

As the boys walk ahead, the girl's tag along just a foot away from them. Both genders having a conversation of their own.

Ocassionally, Fumikage would look back and meet those round onyx eyes of Tsuyu.

Their eyes met for a couple of seconds, but just enough a brief eye-to-eye conversation.

'Thank you.'

'Anytime.'

* * *

 **I hope you guys like it! Also can you guys recommend me some writing prompts? That would be really helpful!**

 **Love you guys! (๑ᴖ◡ᴖ๑)**


	6. Stone Face

**I randomly had this idea at 1:30 AM. Super random and I like the idea of Tsuyu being playful with Fumikage.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Tokoyami." Tsuyu calls out her bird-boy classmate. "Are you bored?"

Her friend at first was surprise of this unexpected question. Usually he would instantly respond with a polite answer, but his mind starts cranking in theory of what she means by, bored?

Bored of school? Not likely, seeing there are interesting students with various quirks, what's there to be bored about U.A High school?

Bored of the routine he and the frog girl do everyday of sitting quietly during lunch? Not that either, for where they're located is peaceful and the weather is very nice and warm.

What brought this up? Fumikage keep having these different definition and reason for the word bored, boring, boredom... could it be he's bored of the girl beside him?! Absolutely not. If the dark-feather boy were to be publicly honest, she's the ideal companion (close to topping Dark Shadow) to have around during those quiet days. Someone who wouldn't be awkward and forcibly tried to break the ice, and make the silence worse. The ideal person who like to have peaceful silent but make nice small talks.

Mentally sweating, he kept the physical facial of deadpan as he turn to Tsuyu.

"What do you," He fake a cough to cover up his hesitation when he just realized how close they are to each other, and the teal-haired girl slightly leaning forward. "Mean?"

Tsuyu just tilt her head with a finger place on the thin line of her lips. Fumikage's eyes follow her movement as he kept a tight beak and holding up his monotone expression, not sure of what she's thinking. Her next question, straightforward as ever, almost gave the bird boy a heart attack.

"Are you bored of me?"

His shoulder tense up, his eyes widen, and he let out his second stutter with no way of recovering from his mistake.

"W-What— No. Of course n-not." He lean his head back in need of creating space without getting the wrong idea if he move his whole being away from his friend. He's not lying but his nervousness made it seem like it. Continuing with his watchful eyes, the frog girl brought her knees to her chest, crossed her arm on top of them, before placing her lean head on them.

"So you can show emotion. Heh." Tsuyu randomly claim her observation, leaving Fumikage in a state of confusion. He became even more confuse when he witness Tsuyu crack a smile. "When we hang out, or you would answer my question, even when we greet each other in the morning, you always have on that stone-face of yours."

At first Fumikage was puzzled of these observations she spouting. Then he look back at it, remembering he wouldn't show any emotion and doesn't reveal much of his social skills, unless he's in battle. As for her mentioning whenever they talk to each other, he would nod his head with his usual deadpan face as he listens intently. Out of context this kinda making him look like some ignorant douchebag.

"What's wrong with showing no emotions? Just because I listen to people, doesn't mean I have to react so obviously." He begin to feel self-conscious of his face, noticing his face feels a little heated.

"Oh look," Tsuyu giggles. "You're blushing, and I can see them easily despite they're under your feathers." Hence his shade slowly became brighter.

"W-Well, aren't you he same? Whenever we're in class, you always kept t-the straight face...!"

"But that's class though, and it can get boring sometimes." She bluntly shot back, in which Fumikage can't help but agree with her.

"You rarely show any emotion to even those closest to you." He imply those who are social butterflies like Ochako Uraraka, Eijirou Kirishima, Tooru Hagakure, and Mina Ashido.

"They simply just know how I'm feeling."

"How so?!"

"I use my words."

"There are people who can't decipher what you're saying."

"Then you got to be straightforward."

"Do you really think people can understand better when you got an expression of a statue?!"

"And you don't?" At this point the bird was gawking from that bluntness of a comeback, that he have no other way of winning.

"Well you can't beat around the bushes now, can you?" Fumikage was practically a full warm thermometer as he can sense the smugness she's giving. He tear away his sight on her and look at what's ahead of him. Tsuyu on the other did the same.

Silence was ensure leaving between a sly frog girl and an embarrassed bird boy, sitting beside each other. Eventually Tsuyu gave each other space. And all they could do is stare at the view ahead of them, neither of them giving each other a glance but just face forward.

'Great. This is awkward...' Fumikage scrunch his eyebrows, feeling bitter as well as awkward. Should he break the ice just to bring back that peaceful vibe they had with each other in the beginning of lunch? Once he re-collect his calm composure and the blushing died down. He begin opening his mouth to pop a question.

But Tsuyu beat him to it. She confess a little story of her past that goes back to the beginning question of their conversation.

"I would lying to myself to not say I was worried that you would find me boring." He stay silent but was surprise for the frog girl to think of that to herself. "I always kept a calm face ever since I was very young. My old classmates back at middle school would say I have a facial feature similar to a statue. They never ask how I am feeling, nor would they take the time to approach me to try, because they never know what I am thinking... which make me intimidating for everyone. I had a hard making friends due to my lack of expressions back then."

The bird boy turn to girl beside him with shocking eyes.

"But I was lucky to have someone to put in the effort in wanting to be my friend. I muster all the courage I got to ask her to be my friend, and she said yes because I met her halfway." She still kept the straight face, but her the slight difference was her lips, curve into a small grin of reminiscent. "And so, from that day forward, I promise that I will speak whatever is on my mind to make up my lack of facial expressions."

This personal story got Fumikage to admire the girl even more. But there was one thing that bother him.

So it was his turn to be straightforward.

"You're not boring." She turn to him as he cough a little before continuing. "I don't think you have a stone face either, because I seen you have different emotions, from the time you're happy, times you would be smug about something," He quickly pout at her, which she found it quite amusing. "To times you're were sad. To be honest, I thought you were this girl who's very much mature than the rest of he people our age, someone who got everything under control, and got things planned ahead. You always do your best in whatever situation you're in and make the best out of it, hence your straightforwardness, which is admirable. When you told me you personal story to the end, I couldn't help but admire you all the more." He sighed an air of relief as if this some sort of emotional weight on his shoulders have been lifted.

"You're the most interesting girl I've ever met." Tsuyu stay quiet as her eyes widen and glisten with amazement. Unaware her cheeks were radiating with rosy red tints, similar to Ochako's signature blush. His face on the other hand was beaming with pride for his friend, also unaware of his own blush.

She didn't know what to say. Of course she's thankful and felt special for someone to notice her efforts and emotions. With no idea what to say, she continue staring at the bird boy with widen eyes.

"What? Am I still stone-faced?" He tilt his head in curiousity. But then he study the team-haired girl's facial expression, and so he intentionally wanted to payback the teasing. "No longer straight-faced, I see?" Smirking for the embarrass reaction

"You're cute when you're blushing."

Sadly back fired for he was fully red. He immediately rose to his feet as he turn away from Tsuyu.

"We should head back to class." Quickly trying to jump to a different topic. Receiving a giggle from his friend.

"Sure thing."

And the two animal-humanoid walk beside each other to their next class lesson.

"You should blush more often. It's better than that blank face of yours."

"So you're basically saying I should embarrass myself more often? No thanks. I rather not show that to everyone."

"So only me?"

"Only you make me feel this way."

"That's another way to say I'm not boring."

* * *

 **This more like a Drabble/rambling chapter.** **Let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks for reading, favorite-ing, following, and reviewing!**


	7. No matter how you look at it

**(c) all mentioning of movies and TV shows belong to their respective owners!**

* * *

"Oh, come on~!" Mina Ashido whines, attempting to get her friends to agree on a subject that begun in the beginning of lunch. "I can totally see it happening."

It was a regular day in U.A high school. Despite the school attendees full of heroes, it have one thing that's normal like any other school: Lunch period. You simply grab food and sit anywhere, whether it with yourself or friends, inside or outside the building within school's wall, or just ahead over to a classroom.

A group of 1-A girl students sat together at one of the round tables in the cafeteria. Some were eerie about what the pinkette was rambling on about, while others fit some pieces together.

"I don't think so, their personality are too different." Kyouka Jirou objects with a dismissing wave. "The ever so quiet goth boy and the very blunt laid-back girl? They're not ideally the match made in heaven."

"I tend to disagree!" Tooru Hakagure chimed with an invisible hand raise in the air. Base on her tone, she completely boarding this idea. "They do have some things in common; they're both mature, enjoy peace and quiet, and they're both a form of animal humanoids. In short, I think those two would make a cute couple!"

"Right~!"

"Shouldn't that be up to them?" Class 1-A's female representative asks skeptical, along with an unamused frown. "We shouldn't be matchmaking our classmates. If it's against the two's wishes, then we should drop it."

"We're not matchmaking," The invisible girl groan. "We're just thinking who would make the cutest couple of our class! And so far Tsu and Tokoyami rank number one possibly cutest couple, ever~!"

"I think Tsuyu would think otherwise. What if she hears us? She'll think we're pressuring her on something that she doesn't need to have on her plate right now." Ochako joins in concern for her best friend of a frog girl.

"UUUGHH! Not you too!" The pink alien throw her head back to exhale in frustration. "What happen to the other most laid-back girl that I know?"

"W-Well, I think l-lo—liking someone isn't necessary for someone who wants to become a hero."

"Come on Ochako! Everyone needs love in their life. Like every action-pack movie, the main character always have a main love interest. They always have that one scene of the lover making out with the hero before saying that supporting one-liner, and then, bam! The hero wins and gets the girl! So what makes our lives any different compare to the movies?"

"That's technically not true..."

"Spider-Man, Green-Lantern, Batman, One of member of The Fantastic Four, the Teen Titan, may I go on?

"Not every main character need to have a love interest in order to become a hero. But a form of support is a special need for the main protagonist. Pride and self-honor is one of them, family and friends support is another, and confidence is a crucial need in fact." Momo argues in a full-grown voice. "As a matte of fact, there's been movies where the role are switched, that the female love interest become the protagonist and the male become the love interest. But the heroine didn't to need to find love and was able to finish business for her own sake and not any other, with the exception of her family.

"For example?"

"The best example would be Chinese legend Mulan."

"Are you seriously bringing Mulan into this?" The long ravenette was about clarify her meaning, but the question was a prime example. Still, the invisible girl continues her argument. "I get that she's a total badass who got the job done completely on her own, with some help from a small dragon and three men in the bromance department, but she still got a potential love interest in the beginning, and then they got married in the second one."

"What about Big Hero 6? There was no love interest to begin with, and the movie represented friendly support for the main guy."

"They weren't intending to create one anyway. I'm talking about movies that do have one, but there wasn't any need for rescuing them.

"Aha! The Princess and the Frog.

"But there was still that love interest!"

"But the love support was from her family. And her own pride brought the woman back on her feet."

"That's true. Besides movies, there are tv shows that have some platonic friendships such as Soul and Maka from Soul Eater. They complement each other amazingly and became the kickass team. Much like Tsuyu and Tokoyami."

"Um, Nisekoi anyone?"

"There's Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Tsuna change in order to protect his familigia and gain support from them in return."

"Rosario + Vampire! Hello~!"

"Haikyuu! The most obvious example of friendships over relationship."

"Uuuuggghhhh, fine... whatever."

Mina brought her head back to face the brunette across from her seat, pouting for this topic wasn't going in the direction she wanted. "Well, no matter how you look at it. I still think they would make a really cute couple." She huffed and turn away from Ochako.

"They complement each other, they both hang out with each other, like almost 24/7, and we all seen how they fight together as a team. They both bring the best out of each other as they know their pro and cons, and they support one another to make it up. And let's not forget who help in babysitting the cute shadowy guy."

A moment of silent as all the first year girls process the reasons for such a ridiculous topic to begin with.

"Honestly, I can't help but agree with Mina." Kyouka finally pipe up with a nonchalant eye roll, expressing sarcasm but her tone is speaking whatever is truly on her mind.

"You too?" Momo ask the small rock-punk girl in disbelief.

"What? I've seen them talk to each other before. The way they interact with each other, it's like they already became a couple, one teasing and the other one bickering."

"They bicker?! Like an old married couple?" Tooru leans forward to with a hidden expression of curiousity. Then she imagine Tsuyu and Tokoyami bickering, as Kyouka said, her action extremely shows excitement.

"O.M.G. Even better! They could get married and move into a house together, and they have lil' shadow, and he's like a pet to them! Forget about getting kids, having a pet is way better, and who to take the part other the little shadow guy!" She squeed as she then ramble on and hope that the two animal-like students will have a romantic future.

"Ummm, Tooru. You're escalating this topic to infinity and beyond. We're just saying they could be a couple, not that they should." Mina teasingly corrected her excited friend. "And all of that is wasay too soon." She extend her arm and swinging it to prove all of that isn't what they should think about yet.

"Hahahaha... Sorry~. I still can't help that they would become endgame and live happily ever after. It's like some shoujo manga on their school life, so cute!"

The rest of the girls were laughing at the invisible girl's ecstatic antics, while she was a bit embarrassed with an invisible raise hand scratching the back of her head.

Meanwhile. A certain small girl with frog quirks heard the whole thing. With a v-shaped grin, she walk out of the cafeteria, and heading to her usual spot to finish her lunch.

When she arrived at the entrance, consisting of a lot of bushes surrounding the destination, she push some leaves away to make some sort of open path. Stepping over some tree roots, some large implanted rocks, and then countering one her companion of darkness.

"Hey Lil' shadow." Tsuyu gently place a hand on his flickering head, petting it with such affection. Dark Shadow cheep as he turn away to lead her to his owner.

At the end of the trail lead to a boy around Tsuyu's age with dark feather as a crow's, narrow eyes of red irises, and with a head of a bird, was none other than her good friend and classmate Tokoyami Fumikage. His back against the base of the tree,

"What took you long?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

The teal-haired girl just giggle as she sat down right next to her bird friend. Seeking comfort she lay her head on his shoulder, in which he didn't mind for he scooted closer to her and lifted his head for better placement.

"You never gonna believe what our classmates is saying about us."

* * *

 **TBH, the examples for the argument was just random shit I threw in to hope make sense. And I did my research on the superheroes movies that does involve with love interest, so no negative feels about that.**

 **But yeah, what side are you on for TokoTsuyu? Relationship or Friendship?**


End file.
